


【方应看x你】红绡帐暖

by LOVERDJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDJ/pseuds/LOVERDJ





	【方应看x你】红绡帐暖

头好晕……

 

我这是在做什么……？

 

当你从酒醉昏沉的状态中清醒些许的时候，睁眼便看到被自己压在身下的方应看——他的外袍被随意扔到了床脚，只余一层薄薄的里衣，顺带露出大半个白皙的胸膛。

 

他发髻散乱，如墨的发丝慵懒的散落在床榻，削弱了平日里的几分凌厉，斜飞入鬓的眉微微扬起，衬得狭长眼尾的那一抹红色更显稠艳。

 

你看着这副“活春宫”心下大骇。

 

怎么……我这是把方应看给……

 

上了？

 

* * *

 

 

你与方应看已经在杭州游玩数月了。

 

两个时辰前，你无意中瞧见方应看在嫣红阁内待了大半个时辰才出来。你知道，他偶尔会在嫣红阁探听消息所以并没有立马怀疑什么。直到回府他去沐浴之时，你闻得他脱下的衣袍上沾染着各种味道的胭脂香味，脑子便有些发涨。

 

探听消息会染上这么多种胭脂气味吗？这合该是来自不同姑娘身上的。你忍不住胡思乱想，毕竟自从一个月前你和方应看迈出最亲密的一步之后，他便再没碰过你了。

 

你怀疑是不是自己的豆芽菜身材在方应看眼里没什么吸引力，或是自己的身子不如嫣红阁的姑娘们娇软，取悦不了方应看？

 

你有心想好好询问他一番却发现自己临到了有些发怵，万一他的回答应了自己的猜想……越是在意的事情你越是有些怯，于是你趁他沐浴的时候拿过桌面一壶不知名的酒喝了起来，意欲壮胆。只是你自己也不曾想到，自己的酒量会这么差，差也便罢了，胆子倒格外大…还格外的——

 

欠教训。

 

*

 

方应看沐浴完刚一踏上房间的门槛便被醉酒的你扑了上来，他急忙把身形不稳的你揽进怀里避免二人一齐倒地，而你趁势攀在他身上胡乱的磨蹭着弄皱他刚刚换好的衣袍。

 

……

 

“你这个女人……喝多了？”方应看瞧见了桌面空掉的酒壶和一旁的酒杯，对于你将如此醇厚的秋叶红喝个精光，又将满身酒气渡到他身上的行为颇有些嫌弃、又无奈。嫌弃的是他想把你塞给彭尖让他替你灌一碗解酒汤好立马清醒看看自己做的蠢事，无奈的是——彼时你已经连撒娇带耍赖地将他拖向了床榻，二人衣衫都有些凌乱，他不想让别人看到你这副模样。

 

一挥衣袖，浑厚的内力掀起一道劲风合上原本大敞着的门。方应看轻拍着你的脸颊：“醒醒。怎的喝了这么多？”你委屈巴巴得答非所问，只是将这段时日他不曾碰过你以及刚刚的不满一股脑的宣之于口。

 

“方应看你这个混蛋，宁愿去嫣红阁都不愿找我。本姑娘就这么不济吗？”

 

“混蛋呜呜呜，身上胭脂气味太重了，你喊了多少个姑娘作陪！“

 

“侯爷了不起啊！侯爷就能水性杨花，三心二意吗？？？”

 

……

 

你发泄了许久，直到话说的有些累了才肯停下伏在方应看身上歇息着。彼时你的衣裳已经滑落到肩膀，露出小巧精致的锁骨和圆润白皙的肩头，方应看无奈地瞧着你压在他身前格外主动的模样，深觉自己压抑一个月的行为实在是——蠢到了家。

 

听完你酒醉之下的真心话他既气你对他不够信任，又欣喜于你对他足够在意。被你厮磨的动作惹得早已有几分挺立的分身将里裤顶起一个弧度，他很想立刻如你所愿教你知道他忍耐了多久，可你还醉着，他不想在你不够清醒的状态下做这种事。

 

宽厚的手掌隔着衣衫覆上你的脊背，内力源源不断地往你体内输送着缓解强劲的酒力，你迷糊间只觉得一股暖流充盈在筋脉间格外舒服，便趴在方应看身上享受地哼唧了几声，还嫌不够似的在他身上轻扭着腰肢。

 

“……”

 

“小妖精。”方应看觉得自己快要忍到极致了，下半身的情欲澎湃的发胀，一双凤眸的眼角由于过分的克制透出些妖艳的红色。

 

 

* * *

 

你看到这副场景尤自发愣时，方应看已经先一步发现了你酒醉之势的缓解。

 

“清醒了吗？”

 

“啊？喔，差不多了……”你对上方应看浓黑如墨、宛如一汪深渊一般的眸子，莫名感觉自己像是被锁定的猎物，马上就会被他那双摄人的凤眸吞噬殆尽。下意识嗫喏着想从他身上爬起来，却被他擒住手腕不得动弹。

 

“压在本候身上可还尽兴？”

 

……你不知道他这话是个什么意思，总觉得如何回答都有些怪怪的，于是琢磨了半晌还是不太确定地来了一句：“尽兴了……了？”

 

“既然如此——”

 

 

“那便换我尽兴了。”

 

 

*

 

你和方应看猛地调换位置被他压在了身下，看着他由于姿势问题完全坦露在你眼前的挺阔的胸膛有些口干舌燥，眼睛不禁有些发直。他察觉到你的视线心情很好地笑了两声，随后拉住你的手往自己胸前贴去：“想摸就摸。”

 

“我我才没有！”你不愿承认自己对他起的色心，强自忍耐着在他身上抚摸一把流畅的肌肉线条的欲望嘴硬着。

 

“哦？那——我有。”

 

哧——的一声，你身上原本凌乱却还能蔽体的衣裳被他凝聚成的气刃割得粉碎，白皙诱人的身体就这般彻底暴露在方应看眼前。

 

你没注意到他本就暗沉的眸子愈发浓郁的见不到底，彼时你的全副心神都聚集在他湿热的唇瓣以及在你口腔肆意翻搅的舌上。两幅年轻气盛的身体在情意和欲望的双重加成下，轻易的火星便能烧成燎原之势。不知什么时候他的里衣也被你扯下扔到了地上，只剩你们二人赤裸相对。

 

方应看的舌尖灵巧地撬开你的唇缝搔刮了一阵你敏感的上颚和口腔两侧，随即挑起你的小舌交缠着发出啧啧的水声。略带薄茧的手掌覆上你身前一侧浑圆的胸脯揉捏着，将白皙的柔软肆意做出各种形状，微凉的指尖捏起你胸前粉嫩的凸起轻柔地打着圈。你不满他对你另一侧的忽视于是不自觉将另一侧被冷落的胸脯挺起以求安抚，方应看体会到你的意图便松开你有些红肿的唇瓣，相离的唇瓣勾连出一缕银丝拉断了恰巧滴落在你另一侧胸前，他轻笑一声嘴唇贴上这一侧乳首，舌尖描摹着周围的乳晕，并顶弄着乳首顶端的凹陷处，不时用齿缘轻咬着激起你一阵阵颤栗。

 

你知道自己肯定已经湿的不像话了，下半身泛起一阵阵的酥麻感，好想要方应看……可是，他还没有解释这段时日的行为。你忍耐着绞紧两条腿不让他发现你的情动，在他的唇舌流连到腰腹处时终于咬牙打断了他。

 

“方应看，你……怎么今日……想碰我了？”

 

“傻子，我一直都想碰你。”他没有被打断的不满，抬起的脸颊上有着因为情潮沾染的薄红，嘴角还残留着刚刚舔舐的津液。方应看抱起你让你坐在他身上，白皙的臀瓣恰好抵在他烙铁般的分身上，硬挺的柱身顶端溢出的透明液体渗进你的臀缝，“它也一直都很想要你。”

 

“只是那一次你哭得有些狠，我以为我伤到了你，问你如何你也不肯应我，所以我便以为这种事于你而言疼痛多过快感。后来一月即使情动多次也都忍耐了下来。”

 

“那些胭脂气味不是嫣红阁的姑娘们身上的，杭州城内近日有些时兴的胭脂，我听闻卖得很好，想买来送你。只是彭尖对这些东西一窍不通，我便让姬蜜儿替我办这差事。”

 

“本候想着既然你的胭脂是涂给我闻的，必得是我喜欢的香气，所以一盒盒我都打开验了验，这才沾染上不少的气味。”

 

“蠢女人，你要我说多少次。”

 

“我方应看认定的人，只有你一个。”

 

他饱胀的分身还抵在你的臀间，即使你下面的穴口流出的蜜液淌过他的柱身让他愈发硬挺灼热，他仍旧没有动作只抱着你轻抚脊背，语带宠溺地捏住你的鼻尖揪了揪，向你这个不相信他的小没良心解释着。你攀上他的肩颈，看着他璨若星辰的眸子里盛满的认真和柔情眼眶有些发红，轻声在他耳边嘀咕着辩解：“其实……上次哭得狠是因为……太舒服了。不过这种事情，不好意思说罢了……”

 

 

*

 

如果你提早知道在床笫之间这么说会起到什么效果，你一定不会这样——作死。

 

 

方应看停留在你腰间的手掌蓦地收紧，一向张扬的语气此刻多了几分嘶哑的意味，他灼热的呼吸打在你耳畔，齿尖轻轻厮磨着你小巧的耳垂：“那，本候现在就让你舒服——”

 

他就着这个搂抱的姿势掰开你的臀瓣，有着先前的前戏你的小穴已经分泌了足够多的蜜液，他便直接扶着自己的分身对准穴口一寸一寸送了进去。由于动作很慢，你几乎能感觉到他是如何一点点撑开你的内壁褶皱进入到几乎抵到宫口的位置。二人均发出一声满足的喟叹，方应看担心你不太适应于是在你体内停留片刻，其间浅浅地啄着你的唇瓣。

 

不一会儿你打破僵局，感觉到体内的麻痒难耐地扭起腰身：“方应看……你动一动…”

 

或许是忍耐到了极限，他难得的没有口头戏谑你，只在你话音刚落之时便掐着你的臀瓣挺起腰身，将本就在深处的性器愈发往里送。方应看退出时只托起你的臀肉，浅浅退出一小段分身，却在进入的时候松手将你放下任由重力的作用让你直直下坠，进入到最深的同时几乎要把两侧的囊袋也一齐挤进去。

 

“啊……太深了……”

“乖，我知道你能全吃进去。”

 

的确，你只是嘴上这般抗拒，内壁的软肉却很诚实地绞紧吸吮着方应看的分身，甚至不等方应看动作便手撑在床侧自己上下动作了起来。

 

“唔……啊……方应看…”

 

方应看的呼吸越来越粗重，张开唇瓣发出一声声性感嘶哑的低喘，微眯起已经全然被情潮覆盖的凤眸看着身上的情景——稀疏柔软的毛发下是正上下吞吐着自己性器的粉嫩穴口，两边的花瓣被撑开到最大，退出时带出稚嫩的穴肉紧紧地吸附着分身不让离开，二人混合的体液沿着柱身淌下流经二人腿根滴落到床榻洇湿被单。

 

于是你体内的性器似乎又粗大了一圈，你甚至能感觉到柱身上鼓动的青筋。

 

一向不喜欢被动的方应看此时倒也享受你的主动，他只是一手搂住你的腰肢轻微的调整在你体内的角度以寻找你的敏感处，另一只手协同他灵巧的舌头一起把弄着你胸前两粒挺翘的乳首。很快你便受不住他快速有力的顶弄外软透了身子，你微仰起脑袋无意识地发出诱人的低吟：“啊……方…方应看，肚子好胀……唔……“

 

“嗯……感觉到了吗，我在你这里。”方应看牵着你的手抚摸着你的小腹，那里被顶弄出属于他分身的形状，你只一有这种念头就感觉体内的液体愈发泛滥，恰好此时他也找到了你甬道内那一处细微的凸起——猛地挺腰，你原本想说的话都打了个转变成猫叫似的呻吟，一声接一声伴随着你们二人肉体碰撞的啪啪声以及交合处粘腻的水声回荡在房内。

 

“啊……方应看……嗯…”

“怎么，又舒服的说不出话了？”

 

你娇喘着停不下来，无暇反驳也不想反驳他的调侃，只是赌气般地夹紧臀肉锁紧内壁狠狠地夹了几下体内的分身。

 

“……”

“明早的庙会我看你不必去了。”

 

方应看眉梢一跳，猛地使力坐起将你压在床榻上，双手握住你的脚踝将两条腿架在他的肩上，往前一挺身便将你的身子弯折到最开。抓起一旁折好的被褥垫在你腰下让你更方便被进入，这下不只是二人交合的地方暴露于眼前，甚至能清晰的看到你两片花瓣间隐藏的现下已经硬挺的花核。

 

他修长的手指抚摸上圆润的花核，时快时慢地摩擦着，和正在用力挺身显得有些霸道的贯穿动作不同，却都能带给你极致的快感。你的呻吟越来越不成调，无力的双腿幸而被架住才不至于掉下来，内壁越来越热、越来越紧，然而身上的方应看却好像有用不完的力气似的，绷紧腰臀一次次在你体内深入浅出着，进得越来越深、越来越用力，分身两侧的囊带啪啪打在你白皙的臀肉上留下一道道红痕。

 

“舒服吗？”

 “嗯啊……舒服...我好像快…啊…”

 “咬得我真紧，就这么不想让我出来？”

 “喜欢……就在里面…唔”

 

你断断续续的呻吟着，临近高潮的内壁不自觉嘬吸着体内的性器，方应看只觉得包裹着分身的甬道湿软又紧窒，每一次退出时四周的肉壁都紧咬着不让他离开。他白皙如玉的面庞上渐渐渗出薄薄的汗珠，抿紧的唇瓣偶尔泻出一两声压抑的低喘，掐住你髋骨的手不自觉用力，每一次插入的同时将你的身子往自己这边靠拢以便进得更深。

 

灼热粗大的分身不断抽出、楔入，顶撞到最深处时恨不得要顶弄开宫口，柱身的头部摩擦着你穴内敏感的凸起，你不知被方应看来回贯穿了多少次……

 

“啊——”蓦地一阵战栗，体内涌出一股花液兜头浇在穴内的柱身上，甬道颤抖着收缩，方应看此时也享受着内壁的绞紧没有动作。

 

“啧，这么紧，差点就把我吸出来了。”

 

高潮过后的你有些没力气和他斗嘴，你只知道他似乎还没有释放，于是还未等你喘息着回转过来他便重新挺起腰身开始了新一轮的攻城略地。刚刚高潮过的小穴蜜液横流，在方应看大动作的抽插间穴口溅出粘稠的体液，二人交合处拍打出黏糊的水沫，也粘湿了他分身处的毛发。

 

穴口处粘腻的水声，肉体碰撞的啪啪声，床榻摇晃的吱吖声交响着回荡在耳边，你有些后知后觉的羞涩，想捂紧眼不看这场面却不舍得错过方应看此刻的表情。他一双凤眸染上了情欲的红色，额头上滴落的汗珠划过高挺的鼻梁画出好看的曲线，微微张开的薄唇吐露着灼热的呼吸。你被这幅诱人的场景勾引着不自觉挺起腰肢迎合着他的动作，甚至牵起方应看的手指伸向花核处寻求着抚慰。他低笑一声如你所愿地做了，只是动作不如一开始那般温柔，略带茧子的手指捏起那颗花核上下打着转，不时重重按压下去。

 

“唔啊……”很快，你敏感的身子便在他的双重攻势下迎来新一波的高潮，这一次内壁绞紧的同时方应看也终于忍不住释放了出来，他闷哼一声搂紧你，柱身停留在宫口处将滚烫浓稠的液体注了进去。

 

“你刚刚说让我就在里面，所以——含好了。”

 

方应看揉捏了两把你饱满的臀肉，释放之后的分身也不拔出体内，只堵住穴口不让他的东西漏出来。你羞恼地推搡着他，腹部已经被他害的有几分鼓胀却还不肯退出去。

 

“傻女人，别乱动。”

 

敢情体内和下半身都涨得不行的人不是他！站着说话不腰疼！你身下淌满二人混合的体液，实在是有些淫靡，想要好好清理一番。于是你对他的话视若无睹，羞愤地轻锤着他的胸口，轻摆着腰肢想把体内的性器挤出去。没成想——体内刚刚才释放过有些疲软的分身居然又有挺立的趋势…

 

你心下警铃大作，想要逃开却已然不能了。

 

方应看挑了挑眉，魇足的神情下重新浮上新一轮的情欲。他捉住你的脚踝，将身子覆上你。

 

“都说了，让你别乱动。”

 

“你惹的火，好好负责。”

 


End file.
